Best Friends Forever
by Kranberries
Summary: MWPP Starts in 1st year, no romance yet, hopefully it will be funny soon,
1. Beginnings

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm Kranberries and I'll be your waitress tonight! Oh, wait, no I won't, I'll be your stewardess, wait, no that's not right either, I'll be your ficwriter tonight! There that's it. Anywho, now that I've gone slightly insane, oh, wait I was already insane… Moving on, this is my first fic, so try to keep an open mind. I'd appreciate it if you helped me out every now and then, with reviews. You can even e-mail me, if you want. My address is Strawberry5213@hotmail.com, if you have any interest. Now that I've rambled thoroughly, I'll just get on with the fic. It's about the Marauders and Lily and their friends staring in their first year and hopefully continuing all the way through.  
  
Toodles!  
  
~ Kranberries  
  
1 Best Friends Forever  
  
1.1 Chapter One: Beginnings  
  
  
  
"Just-Just leave me alone!" A petite red head yelled. Her green eyes flashed dangerously at her tormentors. "Just because I'm different is no reason to make fun of me!"  
  
"Of course it is." One of them, sneering replied "After all, you're just a geek."  
  
Fury rose in the girl. "Just a geek am I? Well, let's see how geeky I am now!" With that, she socked him in the eye. "Does anyone else want a piece of me? Huh? Come and get it!" The rest of the attackers started to back away slowly, and then they turned tail and run. "Huh. That's what I thought."  
  
The girl, whose name was Lily Evans, put down her fists and began to walk the short distance home. "Why doesn't anyone like me? I mean, it's not like I'm completely horrible, am I? Just because I'm good in school doesn't make me a geek, does it?" she said sadly to herself.  
  
"No, but it appears you are a bit mad, because no sane person talks to themselves."  
  
Lily looked up, startled, "What's that supposed to mean? And who're you?" A tall, black-haired boy with blue eyes so dark they were almost black grinned cheekily down at her.  
  
"Sirius Black, at your service, m'lady." He said, bowing with a flourish. "And that's supposed to mean that you are completely nutters. Not that I'm not, I mean, how can you be sane when your name is Sirius." He added hastily, when she glared at him.  
  
Lily smiled in spite of herself. "'M Lily Evans, nice to meet you. Where'd you come from, anyway?"  
  
"I live next door to you, saw that you were in trouble, and thought I could help, but apparently, you didn't need it. You have one helluva right hook." He replied admiringly.  
  
"Thanks. If you live next door, how come I've never met you before, I mean, you look about my age, so why haven't I seen you in class?"  
  
"I- er- I am home schooled."  
  
"Really? That's so cool! What's it like? I've always wanted to be home schooled, but both my parents work, so they can't. But maybe, if we asked I could be schooled with you! Whadya think?"  
  
"Uh, maybe. But-" Sirius' reply was cut off by an owl that swooped down and dropped a letter onto Lily's head. He gave a sigh of relief, then thought, Good, she's a witch! That makes things much easier.  
  
Lily opened the letter. "I'm a- I'm a witch!" She said incredulously.  
  
"This is great! I'm a wizard, male version of witch, in case you don't know. I'm going to Hogwarts this year, too! We'll have so much fun! I can show you Diagon Alley, my parents are a witch and a wizard. I'm not really home schooled, that's just what they told me to tell muggles, that's non-wizards, so that they don't get suspicious. Anyway, come on let's go to my house and celebrate!"  
  
"Okay" Lily said, dazedly I'm a witch? Well I always knew there was something different about me. She thought as Sirius dragged her off to his house.  
  
"Mum! MUUUUMMMMMM!" Sirius called.  
  
"Hold your horses Sirius! Honestly, you could wake the dead with that below." A tall black haired woman walked into the Black's front parlor. "Oh, hello, who's this?"  
  
"Mum, this is Lily Evans, she lives next door, and she's a witch, isn't that great! She's a muggle-born, so can you help explain to her parents? We can take them to Diagon Alley and get our things! Oh and I can introduce her to all of my friends, she has helluva right hook. So can we go now, huh, huh, can we?"  
  
"Slow down, Sirius! And watch your language, of course I'll help explain it to Lily's parents. Yes, I'll take you to Diagon Alley, it's nice that she's got a heck of a right hook. Pleased to meet you, Lily dear." She said laughing.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Black." Lily replied shyly, holding out her hand. Mrs. Black took it and shook it heartily. (A/N: Does that make any sense?)  
  
"Shall we go explain it to your parents?"  
  
Lily's parents took the news exceedingly well, considering. They believed what Mrs. Black was saying as soon as she performed a few charms with her wand. The Evanses looked pretty normal, except for being whiter than usual and needing to sit for a while. Petunia Evans, however, did not. She called Lily a freak and then retreated to her room for the rest of the day.  
  
"Of course you can get your school things with the Blacks, Lily." Mrs. Evans said. "I'll give Mrs. Black some money to put in a vault for you to access whenever you need it, okay? Have fun!"  
  
A/N: And so ends the first chapter. Yes, I know it isn't really funny yet, but I promise it will be. The romance probably won't come for a while because they are only eleven, so don't complain about that. The 2nd chapter will come out soon, I'm typing it up now. I don't know how long this will appear, so, I'll just write about the same amount. Tell me if you want it longer! 


	2. Diagon Alley and Dungbombs

A/N: Hey there, it's me Kranberries. I just wanted to let you know that this chapter should be funnier, so feel free to laugh. Do any of you know someone that lives in Wisconsin? Because a friend of mine and I think that it's the headquarters for the Mafia, I mean, does anyone know anyone that lives there, besides cows, that is? Of course there is the cheese…(Cheese is yummy, I like cheese.) Okay, I'm a few fries short of a Happy Meal, yeah I know, but you should see my brother. Now, on with the fic-  
  
1 Best Friends Forever  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Dungbombs  
  
Three days had passed from the day that the two had met. Lily had found that Sirius was just as big a prankster as she herself was. The enjoyed torturing Petunia by saying nonsense words to her and pretending they were spells.  
  
Sirius was dragging Lily all over Diagon Alley, they went to every shop so quickly, that it made Lily's head spin. They had completely finished all of their regular shopping, so Mrs. Black left to bring it all home and gave them three hours to walk around by themselves.  
  
At the moment, they were eating ice cream at Florian Fortescue's, when a voice rang out. "Well, well, if it isn't Sirius Black. On a date. And who might you be, might I ask?" A boy that looked quite a bit like Sirius, except with shorter and more unruly hair and brown eyes framed by glasses.  
  
"Sod off, Potter. She's not my girlfriend. Besides, I wouldn't make her mad if I were you, she's got a horrible temper." Sirius replied easily, with a grin. The boy tried to glare at him, but failed miserably and both of them burst out laughing. "Lily, this is James Potter, my best friend, and fellow mischief maker. James, My next door neighbor, Lily Evans."  
  
Looking slightly confused, Lily smiled and said "Hello."  
  
Sweeping an imaginary hat off his head, he bowed deeply, taking her outstretched hand and raising it to his mouth, "Pleased to make thy acquaintance, m'Lady Lily. Thou art as fair as thy name. Pray, tell what thou thinkest of this unworthy one that is graced by the presence of one so fair as thee."  
  
"I think thou art an ass.*" She replied formally biffing (A/N: I love that word, don't you?) him on the head. Sirius began to laugh hysterically and after a second, James and Lily joined in.  
  
Just then, another voice broke in. "What is all this? You have a party, and yet, don't invite me? I'm thoroughly hurt!" Another boy, this one a little shorter, with brown hair and stormy eyes was standing there with a mock hurt look on his face.  
  
They all looked up. "Hello Remus!" James and Sirius chorused. "Lil, meet my other best friend, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Hello," she said, still giggling.  
  
"Hi. Might I ask what the heck is so funny?" He asked, grinning, so Sirius and James repeated the performance, only substituting the name Samantha in for lily and Sirius answered James in a girly, high pitched voice.  
  
"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Lily said, right before they erupted into laughter again.  
  
Once again, they were interrupted, this time by a sneering silver-haired boy, flanked by two Neanderthals. "If it isn't Potty, Loopy, and the Star. Who's your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Ooh, that was really witty. Can't you come up with anything more original, pretty boy, or do all three of you share the same brain?" Lily asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Ooh, good one Lil." Sirius commented.  
  
"Well, rudeness is all one can expect from a Mudblood like you." After he said this, the three boys leapt at him, but Lily held them back.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's a nasty name for muggle-borns, it means you've got dirty, blood. It's like calling a black person the 'n' word." James explained through clenched teeth.  
  
"I see." She said coolly. "Well then. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Lucious Malfoy." He said, imperiously.  
  
"That's nice." She replied, before socking him in the eye. He was knocked to the floor. "Enervate." She said.  
  
"You can't do that to me! I'm a Malfoy!" he squawked indignantly.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but I just did." She retorted. She and Sirius had been to a prank shop and they had bot tons of stuff. She pulled out one of the things that they'd bought and chucked it at him. Immediately, a horrible stench wafted into their nostrils. A stench that emanated from Malfoy. "Go take a shower, you smelly git."  
  
Malfoy and his associates ran away screaming. The four of them began to laugh hysterically. "Lil-Malfoy-punch-hah-dungbomb-smelly-git!" They gasped, when Mrs. Black returned, before dissolving into giggles again.  
  
"O-kay." she said, more than slightly confused.  
  
Remus and James went home with them. They decided that they needed a group name. "How about, the Pranksters." Remus suggested.  
  
"Nah." James replied, "Not original enough."  
  
"I've got it. The Marauders." Lily said dramatically  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius cried.  
  
"I like it," James said.  
  
"How do you come up with this stuff, Lil?" Remus asked admiringly.  
  
"I don't know, it just comes to me." She replied.  
  
A/N- I have to get off the computer now, my parents are kicking me off. I'll write more later. My brother says I've got mange! It isn't fair! I like cheese. Anyway… Tea and Crumpets. Well enjoy, and I promise that it'll be funnier. Any suggestions? Pleaaaaaaaasseeeee review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
* this is a quote from Shakespeare's the Comedy of Errors. Antipholus of Ephesus says it to Dromio of Ephesus. It is a really funny play. 


	3. Another Run-In With An Evil Git

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm not in a good mood right now. We lost our basketball game 49-23 and I fouled out, but that's not what I'm sad about. I'm sad because the last foul I got was an "intentional" foul, which it wasn't, I tripped, I fell, I touched her foot. I can't help it if she was half my size, the coach sent me in as a guard! Even though I can't dribble, and am one of the taller people… But anyway, the upsetting part was that the referee said in a really mean voice, "That's an intentional foul, you big screw-up!" He was evil. Before, this girl was just standing there with the ball above her head and I smacked it away and the ref goes "We play defense with our feet, not with our hands." What was I supposed to do, pirouette around her until she fell down laughing at my ungracefulness (is that even a word?)? Enough of my depressed ranting, on to the fic!  
  
AN: Hi! Yes, I started writing this like four months ago, but then a lot of stuff interfered. (*cough* Science Fair *cough*) and then I got writer's block. As I don't really have a plot yet, I figured I'd just continue this way until I thought of one. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Oh, and thanks to lily potter and naavi, for being the only ones to review my fic so far. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Best Friends Forever  
  
1 Chapter 3: Another Run-in with an Evil Git  
  
Lily woke up extra early on September 1st. There was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. But when she thought about the fact that she already had three wonderful friends, she cheered up immensely. That's when she heard a strange tapping noise on the window. What could that be? she thought. She dragged herself out of her nice warm bed and over to the window. She tugged it open and stuck her head out underneath the curtains. That's when she was smacked in the face by a wet fish. "Owww." Looking down, she saw Sirius, with a half-grinning, half-sheepish look on his face. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"I was trying to get your attention."  
  
"You're supposed to throw small stones at the window, not herring! And you're definitely not supposed to hit me in the face, you big goofball!"  
  
"Whoops! Sorry!" But the look on Sirius' face, the one of fiendish glory, told Lily exactly how sorry he was.  
  
"What do you want, Sirius?" She sighed.  
  
"I wanted to know if you're ready. My parents and I are coming to Kings' Cross with you today."  
  
"Oh. Yup, I'm almost ready. Give me a sec." She moved out of Sirius' line of vision. A minute later, she reappeared, carrying all her things. She dropped them one by one out the window, and then she herself jumped from the sill.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius cried, running forward to try to catch her. He was too late, she'd already hit the ground.  
  
"Honestly, Sirius, I don't know what your problem is! My windowsill is only three feet off the ground! It's not as if I could get hurt even if I tried." Lily cried, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hehe, whoops." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Come on, help me with my things." Lily commanded. She and Sirius dragged all of Lily's things  
  
*********  
  
Sirius and Lily were standing in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "You want me to what?" Lily screeched.  
  
People turned to look at them. "It's ok folks, my sister's not right in the head. Come on sis, let's get on the nice platform" Sirius informed the crowd. He led her a little ways away. "You have to walk right through the barrier." He explained patiently, for the second time. He didn't realize that Lily's was turning a dangerous shade of red until he was smacked upside the head very hard.  
  
"Sirius Black. If you ever, ever, do something like that to me ever again, I will not be held accountable for the consequences." She hissed through clenched teeth. At his slightly befuddled look, she said, exasperated more than angry no, "In layman's terms that means 'Mess with me, and you get several teeth knocked out.'"  
  
"Of course, Lady Lily. I wouldn't think of it! Would someone such as myself ever purposefully inflict the wrath of you upon myself? I think not!"  
  
"Come on, you big idiot. We have to go before we miss the train." She replied, dragging him through the barrier.  
  
**********  
  
The two of them dragged their trunks into an empty compartment at the end of the train. Then they headed outside to look for James and Remus. "Oy! James! Remus! Get your sorry bums over here!" Sirius shouted as his two best friends came through the barrier.  
  
Lily smacked him upside the head. "Watch your mouth Sirius!" She berated him. He glared at her. She glared back, daring him to say something nasty. He looked away.  
  
"Er, I mean, James! Remus! Lovely to see you, chaps, simply spiffin'!" He said, in a way that only Sirius ever could.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Hello, boys. We've saved a compartment for ourselves. Come on."  
  
Lily and Sirius helped Remus and James with their trunks. They trooped to the end compartment.  
  
They spent the ride telling Lily about all of the Houses and having debates over which quidditch teams were the best. They were in the middle of a heated discussion of the outcome of the World Cup when there was a knock on the compartment door. Lily hopped up and slid it open to find that a kindly witch pushing a cart filled with food, mostly candy and sweets. "Would you like some, dears?"  
  
Sirius gave her his trademark Marauder grin. "We'll have a bit of everything, won't we mates?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Yup!"s from the rest of the group. They spilt the cost of the food and then pigged out. Every now and then, one of them would warn Lily about a sweet ("When they say Every Flavor, they mean every flavor.") They had all changed into their robes when it was announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts within an hour.  
  
There was a second knock on the door, only this time, before Lily could open it, it slid open and Lily was face to face with Lucious Malfoy. "Oh, it's you." She said, in a disgusted voice.  
  
He took her hand, kissed it, and said in what was obviously meant to be a sexy voice, but wasn't, "I think we started off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. My name is Lucious Malfoy."  
  
"And I am an enraged hippopotamus that lives in the river Nile, but is really the reincarnated goddess of psychiatric monkeys. Terrible to meet you, have a horrid day." She replied with a straight face.  
  
"You'll regret making an enemy of me, you filthy Mudblood! This I swear!" He shrieked.  
  
"No, it's you who will regret making an enemy of me, Lucy. Now go away, I need to disinfect my hand because you touched it." She said, turning around. He lunged for her, but she expected this. She whirled around, kicking him in…um…a, how shall I put this, a tender spot. "Now. Get. Out." She hissed through her teeth, "Before you make me angry."  
  
Whimpering in both pain and fear, Malfoy crawled away. The three boys left in the compartment were staring at Lily in shock, their mouths hanging open. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Wow…just...wow…" was all that came out of Remus and James.  
  
Sirius, however, having seen Lily in action before, just said admiringly, "Nice aim, Lillers! I only wish I had a camera. A camera, a camera, my kingdom for a camera!" They all cracked up.  
  
The train slowed to a stop a minute later. A voice came over the intercom, and informed them: "We have now reached Hogwarts. Leave your trunks. They will be taken to the school in a few minutes time."  
  
*****************  
  
AN: Wow, that took an incredibly long time to write. I would appreciate it very, very much if you reviewed. Pretty please? *Puppy dog look* I'll do anything! I don't care if you just tell me it sucks! Really! As long as I know someone is reading this! Anyway, I'd also appreciate it if someone could help me with a plot. And again, thanks to Naavi and lily potter for reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long, I just have been busy. Well, actually, I haven't really since I have to wait until school gets out to continue fencing lessons and for some odd reason I never seem to have homework. Anyway, it's April vacation right now, so perhaps I'll even put up chapter four. So review and I will! You know you wanna…Anyway, I also have this random plot thing in mind, so maybe I'll start that. So tell me if I should. The only thing is, I'm writing a novel with my friend, so I really should be working on that…Oh well, I can work on that during school while my teachers are boring me to death…Ttfn, peoples! And REVIEW! I'm begging you! I'm down on my knees!!! 


End file.
